Sin restricciones
by Nat-KF
Summary: Cuando dos mujeriegas se juntan, no puede haber nada serio. ¿Cómo saber cuando parar, cuando ninguna tiene limites?
1. Capítulo 1

Aquí les traigo otra historia corta, esta tendrá 3 capítulos.

Pronto subiré el capítulo 2.

Ojalá disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **SIN RESTRICCIONES**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

-Estamos siendo unas hijas de puta-. La dueña de esa voz era una mujer de cabello cobalto y mirada cual esmeralda, que estaba sentada en un sillón de cuero, con sus pies subidos sobre la mesita frente a ella.

-Ara, siempre lo hemos sido-. Otra mujer, un poco más alta y de melena castaña, entró a la sala, con una cerveza y una copa de vino, le dio la primera a su invitada. -¿Cuándo has comenzado a preocuparte por eso?-. Lo dijo con seriedad, pero sus ojos rojizos tenían el reflejo de la burla en ellos.

Le respondieron con una cínica sonrisa. -Nunca dije que me preocupara-. Tomó su cerveza y le dio un trago. -Sé que lo fuimos, lo somos y lo seremos-. La otra se sentó junto a ella, cruzando sus piernas con elegancia.

-Entonces, ¿a qué viene ese recordatorio?-. Bebió un poco de vino.

-A que encuentro graciosa la situación-. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros, en un gesto que tenía lugar entre un par de amantes y la camaradería más íntima. -Estoy aquí, en tu departamento-. Sonrió con sorna. -Cuando mañana es el día de tu boda, con ese idiota que realmente cree que lo amas-.

-Realmente debe ser idiota si cree que lo amo-. Comentó restándole importancia. Ese matrimonio era un simple arreglo entre familias, que había aceptado, únicamente porque le resultaba conveniente. Si su prometido se había tragado ese acto, había sobrestimado su inteligencia, por mucho, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que la castaña no tenía nada de hetero en ella, además… -Nunca he sentido amor, lo más cercano a eso…

-Lo has sentido conmigo-. La oji verde se terminó su cerveza.

-Así es-. Confirmó. -Y sé que te pasa lo mismo-. Sus labios poseían una sonrisa arrebatadora. -¿Cierto, Natsuki?-.

-Tienes toda la razón, Shizuru-. Dejó que la castaña le quitara su chaqueta. -Lo nuestro no es amor-. Le besó con pasión. -Entre tú y yo, solo hay diversión y placer-.

Así había sido su juego desde que se conocieron.

* * *

 **5 AÑOS ANTES**

La música del momento resonaba en los altavoces y las luces parpadeaban mostrando colores diferentes a cada segundo. Todos bebían, aunque algunos se embriagaban a morir y otros, pese a que no paraban de beber, lograban mantenerse sobrios.

Ese era el ambiente del antro Fukka, uno de los centros nocturnos más concurridos por aquellas fechas.

Y aunque el lugar resultaba atrayente por su cuenta, lo que realmente le hacía tan popular, era sin lugar a dudas, que ahí nadie se andaba con tonterías y todos sabían a lo que iban.

Como de costumbre, Natsuki Kuga entró por la puerta principal sin hacer fila, siempre contaba con pases V.I.P. y los solía aprovechar al máximo. Se paseó por el lugar como si este fuese su reino, caminando con andar seguro mientras coqueteaba con toda aquella chica que le despertará el interés suficiente. Aunque su presencia por si sola era aplastante, no iba sola, le acompañaba su mejor amigo, llamado Takeda, un mujeriego por excelencia que aprendió a ligar gracias a la propia Kuga.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa al fondo, allá donde las luces parpadeantes les daban un toque misterioso, pidieron la primera ronda de bebidas, y se dedicaron a analizar las opciones de esa noche. Él conocía sus límites, sabía con quien acercarse y con quien era mejor ni siquiera intentarlo. En cambio, ella creía firmemente que no había límite alguno, al menos no para ella.

Lo que quería lo conseguía.

Así había sido siempre y le encantaba poder decir eso.

Entonces, tras darle el segundo trago a su whisky, le vio, una mujer en específico, que justamente iba entrando, con la misma actitud que ella, esa de que el mundo podría estar a sus pies si así lo deseaba.

Sonrió.

Le pareció interesante y observó a la distancia.

Sus ojos estaban tan acostumbrados a ese entorno que aun entre las luces parpadeantes era capaz de distinguir sus rasgos, dio un asentimiento de aprobación, era una castaña que rondaba los 22 años, un año más o uno menos posiblemente, y sin lugar a dudas, era un belleza, un deleite a la vista se le viese por donde se le viese, no obstante, no era eso lo que lograba mantener su interés fijo en ella, era el contraste que ofrecía consigo misma.

Entre ella y Kuga la diferencia era obvia, la primera vestía de un modo, por decirlo de alguna manera, elegante, no era que fuese de saco ni nada por el estilo, pero incluso con una simple playera habría desprendido esa aura de finura y distinción tan característica de ella; mientras que por su parte, Natsuki tenía una apariencia más salvaje, llevaba el cabello despeinado, siempre usaba botas de motociclista y no salía de casa sin una de sus tantas chaquetas de cuero. Y aún así, aunque sus apariencias no podían distar más entre sí, entre ellas había una similitud por demás impactante.

Ambas tenían un atractivo arrollador, y expiraban un aire de libertad y libertinaje que no podrían haber ocultado aunque lo intentaran, algo que no les preocupaba, ya que ninguna de las dos tenía problemas con gritarle a los cuatro vientos que nada ni nadie podría mandarles, y podía confirmarse con una sola mirada, un vistazo era más que suficiente para entender que las dos hacían lo que les venía en gana.

Por eso, a primera vista, en caso de ser homosexual, esa mujer representaba su competencia en el antro Fukka.

Pero no le estaba viendo con esos ojos.

Se terminó su whisky y bebió un par de cervezas con Takeda, antes de que él, con una sonrisa, se levantará de la mesa. -Aquí nos separamos Kuga-. Le sonrió de regreso a su amigo, con ese matiz cómplice que compartían, había visto como él veía a una morena a dos mesas de distancia.

No duró mucho tiempo sola en la mesa, casi de inmediato, dos chicas se acercaron, decían conocerla pero ella no les recordaba, dio por hecho que o en verdad su memoria era un convenenciera de la peor calaña, o que quizá le estaban mintiendo para pasar un rato con ella, sin embargo, eran un regalo a la vista, y mantuvo una sonrisa seductora mientras les invitaba a sentarse.

Durante el transcurso de la charla, mantenía un oído en lo que le decían, consciente de que en cualquier momento, una de ellas, la más rápida, intentaría besarla, pero sus ojos tenían un solo objetivo, y no era ese par en su mesa.

En ningún momento había dejado de ver a la castaña.

A esas alturas, ya se había percatado de que la susodicha mostraba un evidente rechazo hacia todos los hombres, mientras que a ciertas mujeres les sonreía con coquetería.

Perfecto.

Le miró con mayor interés.

Era consciente del poder de su mirada, sus ojos esmeralda eran capaces de hacerse sentir a la distancia, ejerciendo una presión prácticamente imposible de pasar por alto. Esta era una cualidad de la cual echaba mano tan seguido que a veces ya ni lo notaba, claro, en ese momento, sí que sabía lo que hacía.

Sabía que la otra se sabía observada.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que le regresaran la mirada.

Esperó, paciente, no tenía prisa alguna, sobre todo si pensaba que hace mucho nadie llamaba su atención de esa manera. Mientras hacía tiempo, pasó lo previsto, una de sus acompañantes le besó, poco después la otra también lo hizo, le pareció que la segunda besaba mejor.

Pidió otra cerveza, le dio un largo trago, su resistencia al alcohol era considerablemente alta. Ambas chicas se pegaron más a ella y acariciaron sus brazos, hacían ademanes de que meterían las manos bajo su chaqueta, para después seguir con la playera, sin llegar a hacerlo, estaban tanteando hasta donde querría llegar la chica que según habían escuchado, no tenía limite alguno. Esa noche no iban a poder averiguarlo.

Finalmente, notó que la castaña miró en su dirección, fijando sus carmines ojos en ella, con una expresión tan explicita que no dejaba cabida a dudas.

No necesitó más.

Se levantó de la mesa, las chicas no protestaron en modo alguno, todas las que frecuentaban ese sitio sabían que Kuga no le dedicaba mucho tiempo a ninguna, eso no iba con ella. Les dedicó su típica sonrisa seductora y les dijo que la próxima ves quizá si se diese ese trío que le estaban insinuando, ese quizá no era muy alentador, pero era más que lo que la mayoría, generalmente, recibía de Natsuki Kuga.

Con paso seguro fue acercándose a la castaña, esta no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Los ojos carmines le habían visto poco después de entrar al antro, le vio en aquella mesa del fondo, y aunque no había podido apreciar bien su rostro, había deducido que era una chica atractiva, lo confirmó al verle caminando hacia ella.

La palabra atractiva se quedaba corta.

Al igual que a Natsuki, le fue muy obvio el contraste entre ambas, pero también se percató de eso que notaron los ojos esmeralda, vio que compartían un aura que parecía repeler cualquier tipo de compromiso. Eso, mesclado con la seductora apariencia de la oji verde, fue motivo suficiente para quererle cerca.

Kuga llegó hasta ella, su sonrisa hablaba por sí sola, acción que recompensaba el hecho de que jamás había sido de lanzar halagos o piropos, ya que prefería usar su atracción natural para atrapar a quienes estuviesen cerca de ella, una jugada que nunca le había fallado. Le hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándole a bailar, la castaña aceptó.

Les fue fácil coordinarse, el baile que llevaban a cabo estaba cargado de sus intenciones, un rocé por aquí, otro por allá, cada vez más cerca, cada vez más directas.

Hasta que la atracción que ejercían la una sobre la otra dio puerta a lo inevitable, se besaron, y como ambas estaban acostumbradas a llevar las riendas en todo, su beso fue como una lucha entre sus labios, cosa que no le disgustó a ninguna.

-Kuga Natsuki-. Se presentó con su nombre completo, un detalle poco usual, ya que por lo general, solo daba su apellido.

La castaña solía hacer lo mismo, entre menos supieran de ella, mejor para todas. Al igual que Kuga, creía que los nombres daban poder, y eso no se le daba a cualquiera. Miró a los expectantes ojos esmeralda, y sonrió con complicidad, esa noche iba a ser realmente interesante. -Fujino Shizuru-. Volvieron besarse, sus bocas compartían un sabor adictivo que les hacía querer más de la otra.

Siguieron bailando durante unos cinco minutos, habrían sido más, si cierta interrupción no se hubiese hecho presente.

Una mujer, mediante violentos empujones, se abrió paso entre la gente, se veía considerablemente enojada. -¡FUJINO!-. La aludida, de modo automático, volteó al escuchar su apellido, tras hacerlo, una potente bofetada impactó contra su mejilla izquierda. -¡MALDITA MUJERIEGA!-. Se fue, dejando a Shizuru con una marca palpitante en el rostro.

-¡TÚ!-. Casi de inmediato, desde el lado opuesto, apareció otra mujer igual de enojada, la castaña se preparó para la siguiente bofetada. -¡KUGA!-. Pero esa iba para la oji verde, el golpe le dio de lleno en la mejilla derecha, fue tan fuerte que le volteó el rostro. -¡CABRONA DE MIERDA!-. Y así como apareció, se fue sin mayores explicaciones.

Shizuru y Natsuki se vieron con un poco de sorpresa, y al entender lo sucedido, ambas estallaron en carcajadas.

-Al parecer, fuimos cortadas con la misma tijera-. Dijo Kuga, con una sonrisa burlona en labios.

-Así parece-. Respondió Fujino. Obviamente, ni ella ni la otra sentían vergüenza alguna. -Aunque para ser honesta, no recuerdo quien demonios era-.

-Ohhh nena, entonces, también compartimos nuestra memoria selectiva-. Se amplió su sonrisa. -Porque yo tampoco recuerdo quien carajos era esa-. Volvieron a reírse.

Se sentaron en la barra y pidieron un trago para cada una, los dos con mucho hielo, cuando se los dieron, ambas se lo pusieron en la mejilla que les palpitaba. Bastaron unos minutos para que dejara de dolerles y las marcas desaparecieran, no lo dijeron en voz alta, sin embargo, mediante miradas comprendieron que las dos ya le tenían practica a eso de recibir bofetadas.

-Creo que tú y yo podemos tratar el asunto abiertamente-. Mencionó la castaña, le dio el último trago a su bebida.

-Somos de la misma liga y sabemos de que va el juego, así que concuerdo contigo-. Kuga dejo su vaso en la barra.

-Quiero acostarme contigo-. Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Se sonrieron, habían confirmado que en efecto, jugaban el mismo juego.

Regresaron a la pista de baile. -Pero hay un detalle-. Lo dijo la oji verde, pero ambas estaban pensando en lo mismo. -Tengo la sospecha…

-De que ambas estamos acostumbradas a mandar en la cama-. Completó Shizuru. -Ara, vaya dilema-. Otras personas no tenían problema alguno con experimentar en ambos roles sexuales o cambiar durante el acto, no tenía nada de malo y era de lo más común y mundano, solo que tanto Shizuru como Natsuki habían sido activas desde que comenzaron su vida sexual.

Intercambiaron miradas cómplices, se analizaron mutuamente. -A decir verdad-. Kuga acarició la cintura de la otra. -Cuando han llegado a insinuarme que sea la pasiva, he perdido el interés de inmediato-. Sintió la mano de la castaña en su espalda baja. -Pero joder-. Vio los ojos carmines, ese reflejo de deseo en su mirada le podía. -Contigo no ha pasado eso, sigo queriendo llevarte a la cama-.

La forma en que Shizuru sonrió iba cargada de seducción. -Me pasa algo similar, imaginarme siendo la pasiva me parece un mal chiste-. Acortó distancias para hablarle al oído. -Pero contigo, la idea no suena tan disparatada-.

Kuga lo meditó cinco segundos, una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro. -Te propongo un juego, para decidir los roles-.

-Soy toda oídos-. Al escuchar la idea, sonrió con un toque de malicia, pero de esa malicia que mostraban los niños después de hacer una travesura. En definitiva, Kuga era una persona interesante.

Quien ganara sería la activa esa noche, y la que perdiera, aceptaría de buena gana ser la pasiva. El juego en cuestión era simple, consistía en una pequeña competencia, en la cual ambas besarían a tres chicas, mismas que tendrían que decidir si Natsuki o Shizuru era mejor besando, ganaría quien tuviera más votos.

-Veo que no temes jugar con la gente-. Dijo Shizuru, en un tono juguetón, para ver que le respondían.

La única reacción fue un leve encogimiento de hombros. -Si saben que todo es un juego, no le veo el problema a jugar con ellas-. Siempre dejaba claro que no iba por nada serio, si ellas estaban de acuerdo, entonces seguía adelante.

-Comencemos-. A la castaña le gustaba la sensación de sentirse desafiada en ese arte que dominaba con tanta maestría.

Pasaron la mirada por el lugar, en búsqueda de chicas que creyeran accederían, algo que siendo sinceras, no creían fuese a resultar complicado, ambas tenían plena confianza en su atractivo y el poder que este podía brindarles.

Vieron a la primera, se acercaron a ella como cazadores a su presa.

En ese momento, caminando a la par entre risas, Shizuru y Natsuki tenían pinta de ser conocidas de toda la vida, como si esa noche fuese solo otra de las tantas que salían juntas, pero pese a que resaltaba la química entre ellas, no se veían como una pareja, daban la imagen de ser camaradas que a todas luces, se dedicaban a conquistar mujeres por mero pasatiempo, por el mero placer de poder hacerlo.

Abordaron a la chica número 1, sus presencias por separado tendían a impactar de lleno, causando una impresión bastante efectiva, pero estando juntas… a la pobre le costó que sus piernas y voz no le temblaran, tanto Kuga como Fujino se percataron de eso, y no pudieron evitar sonreír ampliamente, con el pensamiento de que una al lado de la otra, en verdad podrían divertirse.

Le dijeron que ambas eran competitivas y que querían saber quien besaba mejor.

-¿Nos ayudar a saberlo?-. Preguntó Kuga.

Tal como esperaban obtuvieron una respuesta positiva. Le pidieron que cerrara los ojos, y que no le dirían cual de las dos iba primero.

Shizuru fue primero, acto seguido, Natsuki lo hizo. Ambas le pusieron empeño a la acción, después de todo, se estaban jugando su rol en ese beso. -¿Y bien?-. Esa vez, preguntó la castaña.

La chica pareció meditarlo con profunda reflexión. -Por muy poco, la segunda-. Natsuki puso una expresión victoriosa, pero no se confiaba, quedaban dos rondas.

Hicieron algo similar con la chica número dos, entre miradas cómplices y sonrisas coquetas, le explicaron la situación. De nuevo, les dieron un sí. En esa ocasión, fue primero Natsuki, cuando fue el turno de Shizuru, quiso asegurarse de ganar, a sabiendas de que esa ronda inclinaría la balanza a su favor o en su contra. La oji verde se dio cuenta, sabía quien había sido elegida antes de escucharlo. -Por cosita de nada, la segunda-. Shizuru sonrió con diversión.

Para las dos, era algo completamente nuevo tener contra quien competir en igualdad de condiciones, por irónico que fuese, su respectiva competidora les gustaba mucho.

La tercera ronda sería la decisiva.

Repitieron el acto con la chica número tres, primero Shizuru y luego Natsuki, las anteriores rondas las habían ganado, respectivamente, por cosa de nada, así que cuando vieron dubitativa a la chica, su confianza tuvo un atisbo de duda. Al final, les vio a ambas con un asentimiento de cabeza. -Lo siento chicas, es un empate, ambas besan como diosas-. Con ese comentario y una sonrisa, se marchó sin mayores detalles.

-Ara-.

-Lo que tú dices, signifique lo que signifique-. Estaba segura de que expresaba un desconcierto igual al que ella misma sentía.

Con el dilema aun abierto, regresaron a la barra de bebidas, Natsuki pidió otro whisky. -Fue divertido, pero quedamos en las mismas-.

-Pues…

-¡JODIDA MUJERIEGA!-. Por costumbre a ser llamadas así, las dos voltearon, casi de modo sincronizado, y de hecho, ahí había dos mujeres enojadas, y tanto Shizuru como Natsuki se llevaron la segunda bofetada de la noche.

Fujino se llevó la mano al rostro, pero no le concedió importancia.

Por su parte, Kuga solo le dio otro trago a su bebida. -Sabes, tampoco recuerdo a esa-. Le veía el lado gracioso a ese tipo de cosas, era más fácil que enojarse.

Shizuru rio. -Ni yo, a veces pienso que ni me acosté con ellas, y que me abofetean solo por el gusto de hacerlo-. Al menos, esa vez no les habían dejado las manos marcadas en las mejillas. -Volviendo al tema de antes, ¿alguna otra idea?-.

-Solo una-. Sacó una moneda de su bolsillo. -¿Cara o cruz?-. Era un método tan sencillo que tenía que funcionarles.

La castaña se llevó la mano al mentón, pensando en cual opción podría darle más suerte, aunque siendo realista, era un azar con un 50% a 50% en probabilidades. -Cruz-. Y en ese instante, creía que perder no sería tan malo, si de todas maneras terminaría en la cama con Kuga.

Natsuki lanzó la moneda, dio diez giros en el aire, y al caer en la barra, siguió girando, le observaron atentamente, hasta que por fin se detuvo.

-Ara-.

-¿Puedes decirme que significa "Ara"?-.

-En este caso, sorpresa-.

La moneda había quedado parada, ni cruz ni cara.

La oji verde silbó. -Vaya, otro empate-. No veía venir eso. -Entonces…-. Miró de reojo a la otra, su expresión le hizo pensar que esa noche no se irían juntas.

-Entonces, lo decidiremos durante la marcha-. Tomó su mano. -No pienso dejarte ir sin acostarme contigo-.

Eso provocó una carcajada de parte de Kuga, le gustaba esa iniciativa, esa actitud, toda esa mujer en general, aun riendo, se dejó guiar entre la multitud.

Salieron del antro Fukka, Shizuru había llegado al lugar en el auto de una amiga, pero sospechaba que la oji verde sí había ido ahí por su cuenta. -No le temes a las motocicletas, ¿cierto?-. Y había acertado con su sospecha.

-Veamos que tan bien manejas-. Recibió el casco que le ofrecieron, al ponérselo, el olor de su dueña le llegó de lleno. -¿Qué perfume usas?-. Cuestionó mientras subía al vehículo.

Se percató de que Natsuki tenía muchas maneras de sonreír, en esa ocasión, sus labios se curvearon con diversión. -¿Te gusta?-. Le hizo señas de que se sostuviera a su cintura, eso si no quería salir volando cuando arrancara.

-Bastante-. Metió las manos bajo la chaqueta, sosteniéndose con firmeza, la confianza en ese agarre le agradaba a Natsuki.

-Es bueno saberlo-. Encendió el motor. -Yo no uso perfumes, te gusto yo-. Le guiñó un ojo, luego puso la atención en el frente y arrancó.

Las dos eran unas cazadoras que jamás se llevaban sus presas a casa, por eso acordaron ir a un hotel que ambas conocían de sobra. Al verles llegar, el recepcionista no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, les conocía, rayos que sí, Kuga y Fujino eran el par de mujeres que había vitos más veces entrando por esa puerta, siempre con una acompañante distinta, verles juntas fue desconcertante, pues… ¿desde cuándo las cazadoras se cazaban entre ellas?

Les dio la tarjeta de un cuarto en el último piso, y al verles desaparecer en el ascensor, se preguntó que demonios le pasaría a la cama de esa habitación, además, pensó que probablemente los demás inquilinos habrían presentado quejas por el ruido, si no les hubiera mandado a una planta donde serían las únicas aquella noche.

Pasaron la tarjeta por la ranura electrónica, entraron sin encender las luces, lo habían pasado por alto, toda su concentración estaba puramente dedicada a besarse.

Una leve mordida por ahí, otra por allá.

Lo primero que cayó al suelo fue la chaqueta de Natsuki.

Le siguió la blusa de Shizuru.

-Muéstrame de que eres capaz-. Dijo la castaña.

-¿Es un reto?-. Kuga le aprisionó contra la pared más cercana.

-Quizá-. Pero Fujino, con un rápido movimiento, cambió sus lugares. -Averígualo-.

Hubo otro beso, de esos que parecían más un combate que una caricia de labios, ambas querían imponerse, y chocaban entre sí, detalle que solo servía para aumentar su excitación.

Se despidieron de la playera de Natsuki.

Sus torsos desnudos se rozaron, el contacto era placentero pero insuficiente, faltaba más piel.

Sus sostenes dejaron de estorbar.

Natsuki le tomó por los muslos, le alzó pegándole a ella, en respuesta, Shizuru mordió juguetonamente entre su hombro y su cuello. -Así que eres de las que muerden-. Su voz vibró producto de la excitación.

Supo que los ojos carmines le vieron con determinación y deseo. -Solo cuando la chica me gusta lo suficiente-. En otro movimiento repentino, antes de que la susodicha pudiera reaccionar, le arrojó a la cama.

La oji verde sonrió divertida, a sabiendas de que querían dominarla. -No será tan fácil-. Alzó el torso para besar a la mujer que ya se subía a horcajadas sobre ella, colocó la mano en su espalda baja.

-Anda, intenta darme la vuelta-. Shizuru también se divertía, no era solo el sexo, era el ambiente, la conducta de su acompañante, Natsuki le hacía sentir el momento.

-¿Quién dijo que necesitaba ir arriba, para hacerte mía?-. Tenía más de un as bajo la manga, no por nada las mujeres le añoraban en su cama.

Se quitaron mutuamente la poca ropa que les quedaba.

-Ara-. Ese ara fue acompañado de un gemido.

-Repítelo-. El triunfo no le duró nada, también gimió. -Bien… jugado-. Volvió a gemir, mezclándolo con una especie de gruñido que le encantó a la castaña.

A partir de ahí, su noche fue un constante cambio de roles, una pelea por el dominio, donde las dos se jugaban sus mejores cartas intentando salir airosas de ese encuentro.

No había ternura ni cursilerías, nada de eso que a veces necesitaban usar con otras mujeres. Entre sí, podían ir directo a lo que querían, si una sugería algo que prometiera hacerles gozar, lo llevaban a cabo, sin vergüenza, ni prejuicios.

El suyo era sexo duro y salvaje, el placer carnal en su máxima expresión.

Les fue un descubrimiento magnifico comprender que su lucha por el dominio nunca terminaría, y eso en sí mismo, era lo mejor del asunto.

Terminaron ya muy entrada la madrugada, prácticamente cuando estaba amaneciendo. Tomaron una ducha y comenzaron a vestirse.

Levantó su chaqueta del suelo. -Un gusto habernos acostado-. Esa sonrisa, que mezclaba sensualidad con toques de cinismo, volvía loca a Shizuru.

-Sin duda, te llevas el premio al acoston del año-. Se arregló el cabello frente al espejo.

-Me indignaría sino-. Le siguió el juego.

-Hay un poco de Natsuki en tu ego-. Le sonrió a través del reflejo, luego volteó a verle. -Sabes, lo segundo mejor de esto, es saber que no llegaras a plantarme una bofetada-.

Una fuerte carcajada resonó en el cuarto. -Sería como morderme la lengua-. Le dio un último beso. -Aquí no hubo límites ni compromisos, solo placer-.

-Más mujeres como tú-. Bromeó la castaña.

-Nena, lo más similar a mí, eres tú, y a la vez eres tan opuesta que no entiendo como es posible-. Salieron de la habitación.

-Eres todo un caso, Kuga Natsuki-. No habían intercambiado números, mucho menos direcciones, como bien dijeron, ahí no hubo ni rastros de futuros compromisos.

-Lo sé-. Se encogió de hombros. -Pero si este caso te apetece de nuevo-. Sonrió con sarcasmo, consciente de que mujeres como ellas no repetían plato prácticamente nunca. -Ya sabes donde encontrarme-.

Cada una tomó su rumbo.


	2. Capítulo 2

Pronto el capítulo tres, que es la conclusión de esta historia.

Ojalá disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **SIN RESTRICCIONES**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

Dos semanas después, Kuga pasaba la noche en el antro Fukka, estaba sentada en una mesa del segundo piso, en compañía de Takeda, y de un grupo de chicas, que por uno u otro motivo, le aburrían. Si no les corría de inmediato de su mesa, era porque suponía que su mejor amigo le había puesto el ojo a alguna, o algunas, conociéndolo.

Una se le insinuó, su rostro mostró una mueca de rechazo que rozaba en el repudio, la mujer no estaba mal, pero no era de su tipo, y cuando algo no le gustaba, no se molestaba en disimularlo.

Se paró de la mesa para ir al sanitario, cuando regresó, solo estaba Takeda. Alzó una ceja. -¿Qué ha sucedido?-. Retomó asiento, tomando una de las cervezas que él pidió en su ausencia.

-Te vi aburrida con ellas-. Brindaron. A su manera, eso había sido parte de un código que existía entre ellos: Primero lo amigos y después las mujeres. -Significa que no valían la pena-.

Pidió que le trajeran algo de comer a su mesa, lo que sea, solo para estar echándose algo al estómago mientras bebía a sus anchas. -¿Te fías de mis intereses?-. Dijo a modo de burla. Muy a menudo, él se guiaba por lo que ella decía o pensaba.

-Pues aprendí de ti, así que, ¿tú que crees?-. Él bebía rápido y a grandes tragos, terminándose sus cervezas de golpe, Natsuki procuraba hacerlo más lento, disfrutando de lo que le estaba bajando por la garganta, para no ser un embudo de alcohol como su amigo.

Por casualidad, volteó hacía el primer piso, encontrándose con una mirada carmín, que al igual que ella, había visto en esa dirección por mera coincidencia. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa con aires de complicidad, creyó que la castaña se limitaría a devolverle la sonrisa, para acto seguido, seguir en lo suyo, creyó mal.

Shizuru se encaminó al segundo piso.

-Vaya Kuga-. Takeda sí que había visto la expresión de hambre en los ojos esmeralda, estaba ahí de manera explícita, ansiaba acostarse con ella, lo ansiaba con tanto deseo que le creía capaz de tirarla ahí mismo, sobre la mesa, para hacerla suya. -¿Una nueva conquista? ¿Candidata a amante?-. Para ellos, si solo se acostaban una vez con las chicas, no era más que un polvo, les denominaban amantes cuando les llevaban a la cama con frecuencia.

Negó con la cabeza, sabía lo que pensaba Takeda. -No es una presa-. En ese momento no le veía, pero sabía que Shizuru iba subiendo las escaleras. -A ella no se le puede atrapar-. Le había quedado claro aquella noche. -Mírala bien, y dime, ¿qué ves?-.

Cuando la castaña se dejó ver entre la multitud, él le observó con atención, cayó en cuenta de inmediato. -Es una igual-. Natsuki asintió.

-Una mujeriega de primera, como tú y yo-. Soltó una carcajada.

Dios los hacía y ellos se juntaban.

O quizá eran creación de Lucifer.

Un minuto después, Shizuru llegó hasta ellos, la oji verde le invitó a sentarse, aceptó gustosa. Se presentó con Takeda, a él le cayó bien enseguida, sus personalidades desvergonzadas combinaban sin problemas, al menos, para pasar un rato juntos, aunque sabían que el punto en común ahí, era Kuga.

Pidieron una botella de tequila, Natsuki y Takeda iban a hacer una pequeña competencia, para sorpresa del chico, Shizuru quiso entrar al juego.

Los tres bebieron los shot como si fueran agua, uno tras otro. -Comienzo a creer que no habrá ganador-. Echó su brazo sobre los hombros de Kuga. -¡Porque ni Fujino ni tú ceden al maldito alcohol!-. Le fue obvio que ese par de mujeres podrían beber tanto o más que él mismo, su resistencia daba miedo.

-Juego de niños-. Contestó la oji verde, mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos carmines. Que la castaña les siguiera la corriente le hacía querer saber un poco más sobre ella, era agradable tenerle en su mesa, en plan camarada.

-Sería vergonzoso embriagarse con un poquito de tequila-. Su voz transmitió una burla a los otros dos, entendieron el sarcasmo, sabían que no había sido un poco. -Yo pago la siguiente botella-. Su sonrisa causó la de Natsuki.

Takeda golpeó la mesa. -¡Nat, me agrada esta chica!-. La castaña amplió su sonrisa, definitivamente estar ahí con Natsuki y su amigo era mucho mejor que vagar por el antro en busca de una chica, al menos, aquella noche.

Les trajeron la botella.

Y alzaron sus vasos para brindar.

-¡Por las mujeres hermosas!-. Dijo Takeda.

Shizuru y Natsuki se dieron una mirada. -¡Por el buen sexo!-. Gritaron ambas.

Las carcajadas de los tres se fundieron con la música del lugar.

Entonces, una mano, que no era de ellos, golpeó la mesa con fuerza. -¡JODIDA CABRONA!-. La mujer en cuestión expiraba un enojo que era palpable para el pequeño grupo.

Divertida, Kuga miró a Fujino. -¿Te habla a ti o a mí?-. Tomó otro trago antes de que volvieran a golpear la mesa, los cacahuates que tenían ahí se desperdigaron.

-¡FUJINO HIJA DE PUTA!-. Gritó con gran rabia.

-Creo que a ti-. Su sarcasmo relajo el ambiente, aunque a decir verdad, Fujino había permanecido tranquila pese a que la fémina frente a ella parecía estar por saltarle encima.

-Seas quien seas, estoy segura de que te dije que solo jugaba-. Se encogió de hombros.

-¿¡ACASO NO SIENTES NADA!? ¡MALDITA INSENSIBLE! -. Hubo un tercer golpe, Takeda mejor sostuvo la botella, habría sido una lastima que se rompiera, igual que el ego de esa chica. Había visto escenas similares, con la diferencia de que el objeto del reclamo era Natsuki. -¡ME COGISTE Y DESAPARECISTE!-. Sí, algo así pasaba a veces con su amiga.

Nadie le prestaba atención a los gritos, en primer lugar porque la música los disimulaba, en segundo, porque esas escenas eran muy comunes en el antro Fukka.

-No, no siento nada-. Se llevó a la boca una de las botanas que no habían salido volando. -Pero si has quedado inconforme conmigo, te recomiendo a Kuga.-. La nombrada alzó la mano, dando a entender que era ella, iba a seguirle el juego a Fujino, fuese cual fuese. -100% Recomendable, seguro que lo gozas, pero…

-Yo tampoco tengo sentimientos-. Completó Natsuki, su expresión se veía entre egocéntrica y sarcástica. -Tómalo o déjalo, preciosa-. Le guiñó un ojo, obviamente, en una burla más que evidente, que fue otro golpe para la autoestima de la aludida.

Apretó los puños. -¡SON LO PEOR!-. Y se fue de ahí, no sin antes darle un último golpe a la mesa. En el fondo, no tenía el valor suficiente para plantarle frente a Shizuru, menos aún en compañía de esa otra mujer, que a su parecer, también parecía una perra, pero una que imponía demasiado y que parecía capaz de darle un buen golpe de ser necesario.

Ellos siguieron en lo suyo, como si no hubiera pasado nada, cuando se acabaron la botella, Takeda ya mostraba indicios de estar borracho, pero muy poco, casi nada, según su auto veredicto, les dijo que él ya se iba a su departamento, aunque quizá si estaba más ebrio de lo que creía, pues olvido que…

-¡Mierda!-. Kuga cayó en cuenta poco después de que se quedaran solas. -Venía con él-.

-Ara, que coincidencia, pensaba que te vinieras conmigo esta noche-. La forma en que le miraba era una invitación al paraíso.

-En hora buena Takeda me ha abandonado-. Y ella no era nadie para negarse a disfrutarlo.

Salieron del lugar, caminaron media cuadra y encontraron el auto de la castaña, Natsuki silbó. -Tienes buen gusto-. Y dinero, pensó, pero se lo guardó para ella. Las cuentas bancarias no eran tan impresionantes cuando tú también tenías una llena a tope. -Ya quiero ver como manejas-. Abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-¿Usas cinturón?-. Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Debería?-.

-Lo dejo a tu elección-. Giró la llave, el motor rugió con un poderoso estruendo.

-Confiaré en tus habilidades-. No le intimidaba desconocer dichas habilidades, ni el hecho de que habían bebido bastante.

Esa noche se fueron a otro hotel, donde también les reconocieron, aun se regían por el principio de no llevar conquistas a casa, aunque en el fondo, sabían que lo harían tarde o temprano. Esa segunda vez, tampoco hubo intercambio de números telefónicos. Al terminar, Natsuki pidió un taxi y Shizuru se fue con una última frase.

-¿Seguiré sabiendo donde encontrarte?-.

-Quien sabe, quizá te encuentre yo a ti-. Era una broma, las dos lo sabían, ninguna era del tipo stalker y ellas no tenían más que sus nombres, se guiaban por la regla de: Si es mío, lo tendré sin complicaciones.

Si volvían a encontrarse, lo gozarían.

De lo contrario, no iban a lamentarse.

* * *

Su tercer encuentro tuvo lugar al cabo de una semana, pero no fue en Fukka. Shizuru iba caminando por una banqueta, con dirección a un restaurante, su reloj marcaba que aún tenía 10 minutos para llegar, así que no tenía prisa alguna.

Desde un local que ya había pasado, salió una persona que parecía no tener el mejor humor de todos, maldecía mentalmente, y decía una que otra palabrota entre dientes. Cuando alzó la cabeza, vio una cabellera que reconoció de inmediato. Su mal humor se disipó mágicamente.

Echó a andar tras ella, daba pasos más largos y no demoró en alcanzarla.

-¿Shizuru?-. Habría tocado su hombro, pero mejor no lo hizo, aunque estaba prácticamente segura de que sí era ella, no tenía ganas de terminar recibiendo una bofetada, porque con la tarde del asco que había tenido, y su humor de mierda, probablemente le habría regresado el golpe, pero en forma de puñetazo.

-Ara-. Se detuvo enseguida, esa voz era inconfundible.

-Te gusta mucho esa palabra, ¿verdad?-. Le sonrió.

Se acercaron para saludarse, Shizuru le besó en la comisura derecha, tentándole, acción bien recibida. -¿Interrumpo algo o estás libre?-. Kuga le veía con deseo.

En realidad, iba camino a una cita, sin embargo, no tuvo que pensarlo ni un poco para decidirse, a sabiendas de que difícilmente encontraría mejor sexo que el que le ofrecía Natsuki. Vio su reloj por última vez, faltaban cinco minutos, la chica en cuestión tendría que hacerse a la idea de que pasarían horas, y aun así, no llegaría al encuentro.

-Estoy libre-.

Terminaron en el hotel más cercano, otro que también conocían como la palma de su mano.

Además del punto de encuentro, lo que hizo diferente a esa tercera ocasión, fue que ese día sí se dieron sus números telefónicos, porque coincidieron en que se querían de amantes, pues, ¿Qué más podrían pedir? Tenían buen sexo, sin compromisos, sin límites, con disponibilidad cada vez que querían hacerlo, era como un regalo bajado del cielo.

Comenzaron a frecuentarse más seguido de lo que esperaban, solo que no solo para sexo, también se juntaban para salir de juerga, les divertía en exceso el hecho de que podían competir entre sí por quien era más mujeriega, les encantaba jugar con las mujeres, e incluso sonreían cuando algunas iban a reclamarles. Fueron pasando por todos los centros nocturnos donde creyeron que podrían seguir su juego.

Además de amantes…

Se habían convertido en mejores amigas.

Y eso era lo más peligroso del asunto, para aquellos que les rodeaban, ya que mientras ellas estuvieran cómodas, no les importaba lo que pudieran provocarle al resto.

* * *

Seis meses después de haberse conocido, ambas iban saliendo de uno de los antros que frecuentaban, se reían de algo que había dicho la oji verde. -Fujino-. Giraron en dirección a la voz, era un chico alto, que quizá no era el más musculoso del mundo, pero si tenía unos cuantos músculos remarcados a través de su playera. -Así que sí eres tú-. En sus ojos relució un rencor desmedido, eso desconcertó a la castaña, nunca le había hecho nada a ningún hombre, y no tenía la costumbre de meterse con casadas, al menos no conscientemente.

-¿Quién eres?-. Dijo con voz segura, no iba a venir un don nadie a meterle miedo. -Olvídalo, mejor dime, ¿para que me buscas?-. Le vio con cierto matiz burlón. -Estoy segura de que a ti no te he tocado un solo cabello-. Los hombres jamás fueron lo suyo, se supo homosexual desde el inicio.

Él apretó los puños con rabia, incluso se le remarcaba la vena del cuello. -¡DESHONRASTE A MI HERMANA!-. Temblaba por la ira contenida. -¡ELLA NO QUERÍA…

En ese punto, Shizuru no pudo contener una carcajada. -Ahhh no campeón-. Su mirada atravesó al chico cual daga. -No sé que te habrá dicho, pero yo no le obligué a nada-. Shizuru Fujino era muchas cosas, entre ellas mujeriega, pervertida, y cínica, pero no una abusadora, para nada, ella solo se metía con aquellas que querían meterse con ella.

Si cambiaban de opinión después, ese ya no era problema suyo.

-¡HIJA DE PUTA!-. Dio dos pasos hacia ella.

Natsuki ya conocía lo suficiente a Shizuru para saber que no era ninguna violadora, por más caliente que pudiera estar, si llegaban a decirle un no, cosa que no negaban había sucedido, no insistía, punto final.

No le encontraba sentido a jugar si la otra persona no quería hacerlo.

Si no era consentido, el sexo le resultaba insípido.

La oji verde le dedicó una profunda mirada al chico. -Chico, ya la escuchaste-. También dio dos pasos, dándole a entender que no le amedrentaba ni un poco. -Dice que no obligó a tu hermana a nada-.

Eso le hizo explotar. -¿¡Vas a intervenir por ella!?-. Señaló con desprecio a la castaña, le era inconcebible que alguien apoyara a personas de ese tipo. -Ohhh ya entiendo-. Frunció el ceño, indignado. -Seguramente a ti también te lleno la cabeza de mierda, para llevarte a la cama-.

Shizuru negó con la cabeza. ¿Ella, embaucar a Kuga? Vaya, no creía que nadie fuese capaz de tal cosa, ni siquiera ella. Por lo que sabía, Natsuki jamás había sido un ser del cual pudiesen aprovecharse, era como si hubiera nacido curtida para ese mundo de excesos.

Lo miró con pena ajena. -Deberías volver a casa-. Para ella, esa era una escena sin importancia, ni siquiera sabía quien era la hermana del susodicho.

Para efectos de la situación, la oji verde dejo salir una pequeña risa. -No sabes lo que dices, hombre-. La otra le hizo una seña para que se marcharan, iba a seguirle. -Saludos a tu hermana-. Sonrió con sorna.

Él se abalanzó en su dirección. -¡ERES UNA PERRA, FUJINO!-. Preso de su furia, dejo ir un puñetazo, directo a la cara de Shizuru, esta se echó hacia atrás, pero de todos modos, aunque no lo hubiera hecho el golpe no le habría llegado, la mano de Natsuki estaba entre su rostro y el puño del chico.

-¡NO TE METAS!-. Vociferó él. -¡ES UNA MALDITA PERRA!-.

-Si ella es una perra-. Se encogió de hombros. -Yo también lo soy-. Su sonrisa golpeó duró contra el ego del otro, aunque le dolió más el rodillazo que le metió en el abdomen.

Cayó al suelo, esa mujer, cuyos ojos verdes le parecían repentinamente frívolos, tenía mucha más fuerza de la que aparentaba. Tosió y escupió. -Esto… no es… asunto tuyo-. Le había dado justo en el diafragma.

-Te metes con Fujino-. Le miró desde arriba, con toda la soberbia de la cual era poseedora. -Te metes con Kuga-.

-Ara, ¿así que tenías un lado caballeroso?-. Era obvio que lo decía en broma, la oji verde le sonrió en respuesta, consciente de que más que un caballero, se había visto como una bravucona. -¿Y si mejor nos vamos a cenar ya?-. Habían salido del antro precisamente porque tenían hambre.

-Vámonos-. Metió las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Desde el suelo, él comprendió que tanto para la mirada rubí como para la esmeralda, no era absolutamente nada, ni siquiera un mal chiste. Con rabia, les observó marcharse, sin intentar nada, sospechaba que esa mujer con chaqueta de cuero podría derrotarle sin complicaciones.

Maldijo a Fujino, pero maldijo aun más a Kuga por estar de su parte.

* * *

-Así que metiste las manos al fuego por Fujino-. Comentó Takeda, divertido por la idea. Era difícil imaginarse a su mejor amiga en plan guardaespaldas. -¿Desde cuando te arriesgas por una amante?-.

Subió los pies a la mesita del centro, aun sabiendo que él detestaba eso, Takeda los bajó de un manotazo, y ella volvió a subirlos. -¿Por una amante? Nunca, ni en esta vida ni en la siguiente-. Le pidió con la mano que le pasara la caja de pizza, pese a que ya estaba fría. -Pero Shizuru no es…

-Natsuki, sé que se han acostada tantas veces que ya perdieron la cuenta-.

-No me dejaste terminar-. Le aventó la caja, ya vacía. -Shizuru no es una simple amante, es mi compañera de juerga, se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga-. Dio un mordisco a su comida. -Por una amante, jamás me arriesgaría, por una amiga, lo haría sin pensarlo-.

-Tienen una relación bastante rara-.

-Lo que hace funcionar esta relación, es precisamente, no ponerle restricciones-. Si Shizuru estaba a gusto y ella también, ¿Para que buscarle explicaciones? Su interacción se basaba en pasarla bien, no necesitaban más.

¿Amor? Ninguna de las dos lo anhelaba o quería, ni lo había sentido nunca.

¿Celos? No, no buscaban monopolizar a la otra, que cada una hiciera lo que le viniera en gana.

* * *

Ya avanzada la noche, Natsuki y Shizuru pasaban unos últimos minutos en aquella mesa, la castaña ya sabía con quien se iría, Natsuki aun se decidía entre dos chicas, pero una de ellas le daba mala espina a Shizuru. Sonreía y reía con las demás, sin apartar la vista de esa mujer que conforme pasaban los segundos, le parecía más sospechosa, para su infortunio, Kuga se decidió por esa.

No eran celos, para nada, se lo repitió mentalmente antes de abrir la boca. Temía que Natsuki se enojara por lo que iba a decirle, cuando esta se puso de pie para irse, Shizuru también lo hizo y le tocó el brazo para llamar su atención, con una sonrisa la oji verde volteó a verle, esperando una de las usuales bromas de su amiga, la castaña se acercó a su oído para decirle todo lo contrario a un chiste.

-Natsuki, tengo un mal presentimiento, no te vayas con ella-. Procuró que su voz sonase seria pero no mandona, quería que entendiera que era un consejo y no una orden, o haría exactamente lo contrario.

Los ojos esmeralda le contemplaron asombrados, era la primera vez que algo así pasaba, ¿Shizuru pidiéndole que no fuese con una mujer? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Era tan solo otro de sus juegos? Lo meditó, esa expresión le dejaba claro que ahí no había broma alguna. Quizá…

Su cara de asombro fue reemplazada por una expresión neutral, y luego le sonrió con cinismo, con ese gesto, la castaña dio por hecho que no le haría caso, y que probablemente, hasta ahí había llegado su amistad. Pensó que tal vez debió mantener la boca cerrada, pero lo dicho, dicho estaba.

Shizuru se equivocó, sí, pero en la interpretación de la actitud de Natsuki, esa sonrisa cínica no era para ella, era para la otra chica, la oji verde se giró hacia ella. -Cambio de planes, no iré contigo-. La noticia no le cayó bien a la susodicha.

Había notado como la castaña se paraba para decirle algo, y que después de eso, repentinamente Kuga cambió de opinión. -¿No te han dado permiso?-. Dijo con sarcasmo, no logró ninguna reacción por parte de Natsuki, eso le causó una mayor molestia. Le echó una mirada de repudio a la castaña. -¿Acaso tu novia te ajustó la correa?-. Escupió las palabras. -Creía que la gran Kuga hacía lo que le venía en gana-.

Eso sí que le pareció gracioso a la oji verde. -Precisamente porque hago lo que me viene en gana, puedo cambiar de opinión cuando quiera-. Su soberbia salió a flote con gran esplendor. -Ella no es mi novia, pero sabes-. Shizuru previó por donde iba la cosa y se acercó, contenta de ser su cómplice. -Prefiero pasar la noche con Fujino, que contigo-. Natsuki le besó, con tal vehemencia que dejo claro que lo suyo si era pasión y no una mera actuación para callarle la boca. Después miró despectivamente a quien le veía con reproche. -Tendrás que buscar a otra, ya vete-. Podía ser realmente cruel cuando quería, y en ese momento, quería serlo.

Cuando la chica se fue, Kuga le dio las gracias a Fujino, con la firme creencia de que le había cuidado la espalda, cuando evidentemente, la castaña sí había visto un peligro que ella hubo pasado por alto. -No te entretengo más-. Iba a despedirse de Shizuru, consciente de que su amiga ya había elegido acompañante.

Entonces Shizuru se levantó de la mesa para ir a la barra donde estaba la chica con la que había quedado, le dio una sonrisa coqueta y le dijo que se la debía para la próxima, no hubo reacciones negativas, esa mujer si entendía que ahí no existía nada seguro. Regresó a la mesa justo cuando Kuga estaba por irse. -Voy contigo-.

Alzó una ceja. -¿Y la chica?-. Una pequeña sonrisa nació en su rostro.

-Prefiero pasar la noche con Kuga, que con ella-. Dijo en una parodia del anterior comentario de Natsuki. -Al menos claro, que hoy no quieras hacerlo conmigo-.

-La suposición ofende-. Le tomó del brazo. -Vámonos-.

Al salir al estacionamiento, Shizuru alcanzó a ver de reojo a la chica que le había dado mala espina, estaba cerca de la puerta, perdida en su propio mundo, a punto de inyectarse algo en el brazo, ahí entendió el mal presentimiento, negó con la cabeza. Ella y Natsuki eran unas bebedoras excepcionales, pero no fumaban ni se metían ninguna porquería para drogadictos, irónicamente, eso les parecía patético. Vio a la aludida poniéndose violenta poco antes de que abandonaran el lugar en la motocicleta de Kuga, y supo que hizo lo correcto.

Shizuru no quería arriesgar a Natsuki, y Natsuki le agradecía el gesto a Shizuru.

Detalles así reforzaron su amistad.

Adquirieron más confianza entre sí.

Después de todo, les encantaba ser cómplices la una de la otra.

Esa noche, para el desconcierto de Shizuru, no fueron a un hotel, Natsuki condujo en una dirección desconocida, y en un semáforo en rojo, no pudo evitar bromear con el asunto. -¿Acaso me estás secuestrando?-. Le respondieron con una discreta risa.

Con el cambio de semáforo, siguieron su camino, transcurridos cinco minutos, llegaron a un edificio departamental, en la entrada del estacionamiento pararon para hablar con el guardia. -Señorita Kuga-. El señorita casi provocó la risa de Shizuru. -¿Una acompañante?-. No era por ser metiche, parte de su trabajo consistía en saber quien entraba y quien salía del edificio.

Natsuki entendía la mueca de confusión, jamás llevaba a nadie ahí, a excepción de un par de personas. -Es mi mejor amiga-. Le indicó a Shizuru que se quitara el casco, su belleza impactó al guardia, este dudó con mucha razón que tal mujer fuese solo una amiga de la oji verde, el como se abrazaba a la cintura de esta era muy comprometedor. -Es la señorita Fujino, si un día le ves llegar, déjala pasar-. Sonrió ampliamente, segura de que el guardia no podría olvidar el rostro de Shizuru.

-Sí, señorita Kuga-.

Natsuki fue hasta su sitio en el estacionamiento, luego se dirigieron al ascensor.

-Ara, señorita Kuga-.

-A decir verdad, se me salió una carcajada la primera vez que lo escuché-.

Bajaron en el octavo piso, ya en su puerta, Natsuki abrió no solo su departamento, sino que también otra parte de su vida, dándole paso a Shizuru.

Le invitaba a que le conociera más.

La castaña se sintió enormemente halagada con dicha acción, entendía que el que Natsuki le llevará ahí tenía más significado del percibido a primera vista. Paseó la mirada por el lugar, los colores predominantes eran el negro y diversos tonos de azul, en la sala había un solo sofá, frente a una gigantesca pantalla, que a su vez estaba conectada a un sistema de sonido impresionante.

-¿A qué se debe el cambio de planes?-. Cuestionó, mientras caminaban por la sala, rumbo al que suponía, era el dormitorio de Natsuki. -Siempre hemos ido a hoteles-. Llevaban ocho meses con esa rutina.

-Tú eres la excepción-. Su sonrisa tenía el doble de la seducción acostumbrada. -Si alguien es digna de entrar a mi dormitorio, esa eres tú, Shizuru-. Intencionalmente, habló con una remarcada egolatría, sabiendo que eso le hacía gracia.

-Ara, alguien tiene complejo de diosa-. Sabía que esa era una exageración de su ego, pero en efecto, le gustaba ver la personificación de la arrogancia en Kuga, era una característica tan suya, que sin ella, simplemente no sería Natsuki.

Entraron a la habitación.

-La diosa del sexo-. Siguió bromeando.

-Ten un poco de modestia-. Por supuesto, no quería que la tuviera.

-Como si la necesitara-. Desde que tenía memoria, había sido una chica arrogante y narcisista, con plena confianza en sí misma. Ese era gran parte de su atractivo.

Su dormitorio era amplio, con paredes azul oscuro, del lado derecho había un gran ventanal oculto tras unas cortinas negras, del lado izquierdo dos puertas, una de esas daba al cuarto de baño, y la otra al armario. En el centro había una cama king size, con sabanas negras.

Todo el lugar tenía el aroma de Natsuki fuertemente impregnado, era de esperar, siendo su dormitorio, pero no solo era eso, podía sentirlo en el ambiente.

-Soy la primera en entrar aquí-. No era una pregunta, estaba afirmándolo.

-Sí, ¿te molesta?-. Le miró con un atisbo de preocupación, consideró que quizá había cometido un error al llevarle ahí, tal vez para Shizuru eso fuese una clase de compromiso que no deseaba adquirir. -Podemos marcharnos, si gustas-.

-Quedémonos-. El beso fue tan repentino, que por poco Kuga no lo corresponde, sintió las manos de Shizuru en su cintura. -Me excita la idea de hacerlo en tu cama-. Rápida, le quitó la chaqueta y la camisa. -La cama que es prohibida para todas, menos para mí-.

Natsuki emitió esa mezcla tan suya, de gruñido con gemido. -Demuéstrame porque te concedí ese privilegio-. Volvieron a confirmar que ambas eran la una para la otra, la mejor opción a la hora del sexo.

No necesitaban más.


	3. Capítulo 3 FINAL

Aquí la conclusión de la historia.

Ojalá disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **SIN RESTRICCIONES**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **FINAL**

Para cuando se dieron cuenta del transcurso del tiempo, ya llevaban cuatro años de conocerse. Con el paso de los años, el número de mujeres en sus vidas habían disminuido considerablemente, ya no le encontraban encanto a esos juegos que antes disfrutaban tanto.

Shizuru era la amante de Natsuki, Natsuki la de Shizuru, y de ahí en fuera, las demás eran solo una noche de sexo que no se registraba en sus memorias.

A los dos años de conocerse, de modo mutuo, comenzaron a llamarse cariño, en un tono sarcástico que siempre les sacaba una sonrisa irónica, lo hacían como una burla al hecho de que todos sus conocidos insinuaban que la química entre ellas iba más allá de la supuesta amistad que decían tener.

Cada vez que les decían que hacían bonita pareja, solo sonreían e intercambiaban una rápida mirada, encerrando en ese gesto la complicidad de algo que únicamente ellas entendían.

Kuga y Fujino podrían estar hechas la una para la otra, pero eso no implicaba, según su juicio, que tuviesen que estar siempre juntas.

¿Por qué iban a limitarse? Cuando a las dos les gustaba ser libres.

O al menos eso decían…

* * *

Shizuru se levantó de la cama para recoger su ropa y vestirse, la chica que continuaba entre las sabanas le contempló confundida. -¿Ya te vas?-. Había disfrutado como nunca con la castaña, no solo por el sexo, sino que también por las palabras que esta usaba para endulzarle el oído. Shizuru poseía el don de la labia, y lo empleaba como si ella misma lo hubiese inventado.

-Sí-. Se abrochó el pantalón. -Tengo cosas que hacer-. Como punto a su favor, eso no era mentira. Había ido ahí en un pequeño tiempo libre, pero su agenda ya estaba programada y prácticamente llena.

-Pero… pero dijiste…

Shizuru inclinó levemente la cabeza en su dirección, sus ojos ya no tenían la calidez que la chica vio en ellos minutos antes. -Te dije lo que querías escuchar-. Abotonó su blusa, y se colocó una chaqueta que le había tomado prestada a Natsuki. -Y lo disfrutaste-.

-Eres una mentirosa-. Apuntó con resentimiento, al darse cuenta de que lo que fue especial para ella, no lo fue para Shizuru.

-Vamos linda, no armes una escena-. Sacó su celular. -Sabes bien que desde el inicio, te dije que yo no buscaba nada serio-.

-Creí que…

-¿Qué serías las excepción?-. Supuso aquello porque ya se lo habían dicho muchas veces. -¿Qué podría enamorarme de ti?-. No lo dijo con burla, ni con sarcasmo, tampoco con malicia alguna. -El amor y yo no combinamos-. No le vio a los ojos, dado que estaba buscando un número entre su lista de contactos.

-Fujino…

-No te lo tomes personal, hermosa-. Le sonrió, de esa manera que conseguía fascinarle a las mujeres, aun después de enterarse de como era. -Nunca he amado a ninguna-.

La chica se quedó en silencio mientras Shizuru le llamaba a alguien. -¿Ya paso por ti, Shizuru?-. Al otro lado de la línea escuchó una risita que no conocía, sonrío divertida.

-¿No te interrumpo?-. Volvió a escucharse la risita, luego un sonido de alguien levantándose de una cama.

-Que va, ya habíamos terminado, ¿no es así, nena?-. Su tono relajado ayudaba a relajar todavía más a la castaña.

-¡Kuga es toda tuya!-. Respondió la dueña de la risita. -¡Provecho!-. Volvió a reír.

Natsuki retomó la llamada. -Pásame la dirección por mensaje, voy para allá-.

-Aquí te espero, cariño-. Colgó la llamada y le envió el mensaje a Natsuki.

La chica tras Shizuru había escuchado claramente ese "cariño", pese a que la palabra era dicha con un tono un poco extraño para ser una muestra de afecto, era obvio que ahí sí que había un sentimiento, y uno fuerte. Se tiró de regreso a la cama. -No te has enamorado de ninguna, ¿no?-. Dijo con un remarcado sarcasmo.

Shizuru se aseguró de tener todas sus cosas consigo. -No te mientas de esa forma-. Tomó rumbo a la puerta. -Sabías perfectamente quien era cuando me trajiste a tu cama-. La chica apretó las sabanas con sus puños, en eso la castaña tenía razón, había escuchado lo que se decía acerca de Fujino, y aun así, quiso pasar la noche con ella.

Ella tenía la culpa por dejarse fascinar por aquella mujer de ojos carmines. Puso una mueca de resignación. -Solo cierra la puerta cuando salgas del departamento-.

Con un asentimiento, Shizuru salió del lugar.

Unos minutos después, vio por la ventana de su habitación como llegaba una motocicleta, manejada por una mujer de aspecto salvaje pero arrebatador. Miró como la susodicha se quitó su casco para dárselo a Fujino, acto seguido esta se subió al vehículo y se abrazó al abdomen de la motociclista.

Por el color de la melena de la oji verde, y su chaqueta, a la chica le vinieron a la mente los otros rumores que había escuchado, junto con los de Fujino, hablaban de otra mujer, que al igual que la castaña, poseía el don para llevarse a quien quisiera a la cama.

Alzó una ceja, confundida.

Luego sonrió con tristeza.

Al parecer era cierto eso de que aquel par pasaba mucho tiempo haciéndose compañía.

-Con que Kuga es el "cariño" de Fujino-. Se alejó de la ventana. -¿Cómo competir contra eso?-. Incluso a la distancia, había notado que ese par se pertenecía.

Y en realidad, sí era así, Shizuru era de Natsuki, y Natsuki de Shizuru, se tenían en la palma de la mano, pero no la cerraban.

Continuaban con su principio de no monopolizarse.

¿Qué habría sido lo interesante de eso?

* * *

Natsuki frunció el ceño, no le gustaba esa situación, ni un poco. -Mai…-. Quiso razonar con la mujer que tenía enfrente. -Cálmate-. Ella misma se esforzaba por mantener la calma.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme?-. Le dio un golpe en el pecho, empujándole. -¡Cuando eres una hija de puta!-.

Mai Tokiha era una mujer de 25 años, con unos ojos lila excepcionales y un busto generoso que era la fantasía de muchos, y muchas. Se había estado acostando con Kuga durante los últimos 7 meses, y para su infortunio, había terminado enamorándose.

Para la oji verde, Mai no era más que una amante, aunque eso en sí mismo ya era bastante, una amante que le había brindado noches grandiosas sí, pero por la cual no sentía nada especial, no en el aspecto romántico.

-Te lo dije al principio, te dije que no soy de noviazgos-. No podía recordar a una sola novia en toda su vida, porque no había tenido una, nunca. -Y lo aceptaste-.

-Dijiste que no eras de noviazgos-. Sus ojos ardían iracundos. -¡No que ibas de cama en cama!-.

-¿Y por qué carajos creías que no buscaba nada serio?-. Le echó en cara Natsuki.

Visto desde cierta perspectiva, el que estuviese ahí aguantando esos gritos ya era asombroso, por lo general, solía irse al segundo reclamo, casi siempre al primero. Le acreditó su terquedad de ese día al hecho de que Mai en verdad le gustaba, por dios, por algo le había tenido como amante esos 7 meses.

Obvio no sentía nada romántico por ella.

Pero Mai le caía bien, y por eso, se lo había advertido.

Le advirtió que si en algún momento llegaba a sentir un indicio de enamoramiento, se lo dijera de inmediato, para poner distancia de por medio y exterminar de raíz dicho sentimiento.

Sin embargo Mai no hizo caso.

Y ahí estaba la consecuencia.

-¡Te acostabas conmigo y después ibas a revolcarte con 10 más!-.

Kuga se pasó la mano por el cabello. -Jamás dije que fuera a estar exclusivamente contigo, ¿o sí?-. Además, por aquellas fechas, ya no se acostaba con montones, se daba por bien servida con Shizuru, con Mai y con una que otra chica ocasional. Eso, en su historial, era un cambio significativo y monumental.

-No-. Aceptó a regañadientes. -Pero no pensé que fueses…

-¿Una hija de puta? ¿Una mujeriega de la peor calaña? ¿Una desconsiderada? ¿Una cínica apática? La lista es larga Mai, escoge-.

-¡UNA TREMENDA MUJERIEGA HIJA DE LA GRAN PUTA!-. Le metió la bofetada del año, rompiéndole el labio inferior en el acto. Al darse cuenta de su acción, abrió los ojos con asombro, como no creyéndose lo que acababa de hacer.

-Natsuki…-. A Mai si le había dado su nombre completo, incluso su número telefónico, gestos de los cuales desconocía el significado. No sabía que había sido una privilegiada en la vida de la oji verde.

Sin cuidado, escupió su sangre sobre la alfombra. -Y una mierda-. Su mirada esmeralda mostró un destello de rabia. -¡AL CARAJO!-.

En ese segundo, ante la imponente y furiosa figura de Natsuki, Mai temió que le fuesen a regresar el golpe, uno mucho peor, puso sus brazos frente a ella, esperando un ataque que nunca llegó.

Porque Kuga era muchas cosas, pero en su extensa lista de defectos no existía el de golpeadora de mujeres, quizá le había roto el corazón a muchas, más nunca les había dañado físicamente, ni lo más mínimo.

-Si tanto te molesta que sea una mujeriega-. Sus palabras eran muy gélidas. -¡Desapareceré de tu vida! ¡Problema resuelto!-.

Al ver que se movería, con dirección a la puerta, Mai se abalanzó sobre ella, sosteniéndole del brazo derecho. -¡Espera, Natsuki! ¡Esto aun no termina!-.

-¡Acaba de terminar!-. De un jalón, libró su brazo.

Justo en ese momento, sonó un celular, Kuga lo reconoció enseguida, era el ringtone que le puso al número de Shizuru. Sacó su teléfono, eso descolocó por completo a Mai.

-¿¡En serio contestaras el celular ahora!?-.

-Es mi otra amante-. Contestó con sorna, contenta de echárselo en cara. -La que no me reclama por tonterías-. Le había estado cabreando, ahí tenía el resultado, había salido a flote el lado más cruel de Natsuki. -La que sí sabe donde vivo-. Sus ojos lucían soberbios y burlescos. -La que sí me llevo a mi cama-.

Mai tensó la mandíbula.

Sabía que eso era jodidamente cierto.

Porque aunque le estaba reclamando por algo que no se había dicho, sabía que Natsuki Kuga nunca mentía, ese no era su estilo, ella se callaba las cosas o las decía directamente, tal y como eran.

-La mujer por la que sí siento algo-. Clavó la última puñalada.

Intentando mantener un poco de dignidad, vio a los ojos a Kuga. -¿Alguien como tú, puede amar?-. Mal interpretó ese "siento algo" como amor. -¿Tienes corazón?-.

-¿Sigues sin entenderlo?-. Su sangre goteó sobre la alfombra, se limpió con el dorso de la mano. -No siento amor, ni ninguna de esas cursilerías-. Camino a la puerta, esa vez, sin interrupciones. -Pero eso a ella no le importa-.

-Debe ser muy miserable para conformarse con lo que eres-.

-Mai, a ella le gusto, precisamente, por lo que soy-. Abrió la puerta. -Por eso prefiero a Shizuru-. Se fue de ahí, rebelándole el nombre de la única mujer que tenía un lugar permanente en su vida.

Mai Tokiha maldijo a Natsuki Kuga, por ser una hija de puta, la hija de puta que amaba.

Natsuki no miró atrás.

* * *

Para cuando tocó a la puerta de Shizuru, esta ya le esperaba, con una botella de whisky para disipar su mal humor. -¿Se enteró de todo, no?-. Le dejó pasar al departamento. Conocía la existencia de Mai, y el papel sexual que desempeñó en la vida de la oji verde, aun así no sentía celos.

-Lástima, era una buena amante-. Se quejó, hablar de esos temas con Shizuru era tan natural como respirar. -Pero fue idiota y se enamoró-.

Sobre la mesita de centro, ya tenía el botiquín par atenderle el labio partido. -Ara, las personas sueles tener sentimientos amorosos, tú y yo somos las diferentes-.

-Forma elegante de decir que somos unas perras-. Se rio Natsuki.

Dejó que le curaran su herida, con la castaña, se permitía no ser tan orgullosa.

Ya segura de que la bebida no se mezclaría con su sangre. -Me pregunto que pensarían nuestras versiones de 10 años, si nos vieran ahora-. Agarró un vaso para servirse whisky.

-Que quieren crecer ya para ser como nosotras-. Brindó con Kuga. -Pero ya en serio, creo que mi yo de ese entonces estaría conforme con lo que soy ahora-.

-Pienso lo mismo-. Escuchó sonar su celular, lo ignoró. -Viéndolo así, que niñas tan pervertidas éramos-. Su risa fue acompañada de la de Shizuru.

El celular continuó sonando.

-¿Es Mai?-. Cuestionó con curiosidad.

-Seguramente, nadie podría ser así de insistente, cuando saben que si no quiero contestar, no lo haré-. Recordó la bofetada que le jodió la boca, frunció el ceño. -¿Qué mierda quiere? Sí ya se desquitó conmigo-.

Eso pareció divertirle a la otra, se sirvió un poco más de whisky. -Lo sabrías si contestaras-. Por cosas así, ella no le daba su número a casi nadie.

-Sí, si contestara-. Hizo una seña de que le sirviera más también.

-¿Lo harás?-. Encendió el televisor.

-Quizá-. Y se pusieron a ver una serie que seguían juntas.

Apagó su celular, pero más tarde, ya en su departamento, cuando Mai volvió a llamar, le tomó la llamada.

-No desaparezcas-. Mai arrastró las palabras, como si decirlas le llenara la boca con plomo.

-No voy a cambiar-. Fue la respuesta de la oji verde. -Solo te puedo ofrecer sexo, nada más-.

-Lo sé-. Lo sabía a la perfección, sabía que iba a meterse en la boca del lobo voluntariamente, sin embargo, no le importaba. -Natsuki…-. Con tal de no perderle por completo.

-Voy para allá-.

Mai aceptó el juego, con todo lo que ello conllevaba.

A partir de ese momento, Natsuki comenzó a pasar mucho más tiempo con ella.

* * *

Tres meses después, tras salir de la casa de Mai, ocurrió algo que le hizo necesitar llamar a Shizuru.

La castaña estaba, como era su costumbre, en una cama que no era la suya, justo entre las piernas de una chica que parecía un ángel, pero que gemía sin recato alguno. Su celular sonó, era la cuarta vez aquella tarde, las tres anteriores fueron ignoradas, sin embargo, esa si le hizo detenerse, porque era el ringtone de Natsuki.

Ante la expresión de reproche de su acompañante, tomó la llamada. -Ara, cariño-. Eso provocó que la chica se riera, había escuchado los rumores de que Fujino le decía cariño a una sola mujer.

-Shizuru…-. Primero, la nombrada creyó que le hablaban desde otra cama, porque confundió ese quejido con los gruñidos de su amante, no tardó mucho en salir de su error. -¿Estás ocupada?-. Se notaba que le costaba hablar.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-. La preocupación le llegó de golpe.

-Un pequeño accidente-. Supo que al otro lado de la línea, la oji verde hizo una mueca de dolor. -¿Puedes venir por mí al hospital?-.

-Voy para allá-. Le dijeron el nombre del hospital, y colgó.

Cual rayo se levantó de la cama, juntando su ropa como si la vida se le fuera en eso. -¿Tu novia notó tu ausencia?-. Le preguntaron con un tono que mezclaba duda y burla.

No respondió.

Salió del departamento corriendo, y al subir a su auto, no le importó saltarse un par de semáforos.

Cuando llegó al hospital y dio su nombre, le dejaron pasar enseguida, en la habitación se encontró con Natsuki, sentada en el borde de la camilla, con una mueca de dolor que intentó cambiar por una sonrisa para la castaña.

-Ara-. No le había tocado ver así de herida a su amante. -¿Cómo estás?¿Qué te paso?-. Sus preguntas permitieron ver su preocupación, sin sonar a regaño ni reproche.

Si Kuga le llamó a ella en lugar de a su madre, seguramente era porque no quería escuchar ningún tipo de sermón. Además, estaba siendo completamente honesta consigo misma, al decirse que no estaba enojada por la casi segura imprudencia cometida por Kuga.

-Un pequeño accidente en mi motocicleta-. Los ojos carmín le miraron con un atisbo de diversión, ¿Pequeño? Sí, claro, haría como que le creía. -Tuve suerte, solo tuve algunos rasguños y raspones en el rostro-.

-Y un brazo enyesado, Natsuki-. Le sonrió.

-Ya me lo he roto, eso sana, si me desfiguro la cara, no estoy tan segura-. Rio, aunque fue obvio que el movimiento le causó dolor.

-¿Qué tan gravé fue?-. Se sentó a su lado.

-Dos rupturas en el brazo y una en la mano-. Vio a su brazo enyesado, al menos no había sido el derecho. -Pero sano rápido-.

-Traducción, tu izquierda es temporalmente inútil-.

-Tu sinceridad es abrumadoramente tranquilizadora-. Sonrió, tenerla ahí, en cierto modo, aligeraba su dolor.

Una hora después, subieron al auto de Shizuru, esta procuró manejar despacio para evitarle dolencias a la otra, le llevó a su departamento. -Gracias Shizuru-. Ambas entraron.

La castaña tenía una cosa en mente, sobre todo desde que tuvo que ayudar a Natsuki con la sencilla tarea de echarse su chaqueta sobre los hombros. -Natsuki, ¿puedo decirte algo?-.

Kuga sacó una cerveza del refrigerador, le destapó con los dientes, y le dio un largo trago. -Cariño-. Sonrió con sorna. -Siempre hablamos sin pelos en la lengua-.

-Me preocupa que termines matándote aquí, tú sola-.

-Entendible, también estaría preocupada en tu lugar-. Dio otro trago. -Y creo que sé a que quieres llegar-.

-Ven a vivir conmigo mientras te recuperas-.

-Sí, era lo que creía-. Se terminó la cerveza.

-¿Aceptas?-.

-¿Estás bromeando? No planeo matarme por orgullosa, claro que acepto-.

* * *

El departamento de Shizuru era un poco más amplio, con paredes y decoración en colores claros. Le dio a Natsuki la habitación de invitados, esa que solía estar reservada para su familia, y le ayudó a colocar sus cosas en el armario. Cuando ya estuvo instalada, una sonrisa de diversión apareció en su rostro.

-¿Me ayudas a ducharme?-. Por su tono, parecía una broma, pero en verdad necesitaba ayuda, y Shizuru lo sabía.

-Te ayudo con todo lo que quieras-.

Su ducha fue muy interesante, porque no tuvo nada de erótica, como todas las que habían tenido antes. La castaña tuvo que tener mucho cuidado al meterle el brazo enyesado en una bolsa de plástico. -Creo que esta cosa mata mi sensualidad-. Kuga frunció el ceño, le dolían esos pequeños movimientos.

-Ara, en esta ocasión, la idea es asearte no terminar teniendo sexo, así que no importa-.

-O sea que sí-. No le respondieron. -Shizuru-. Hubo una risa, dejo de reír al notar sus intenciones.

-Ni se te ocurra Natsuki-.

-Solo un rapidito-.

-Conociéndonos, ese rapidito te causara otra fractura. Se supone que quiero ayudarte, no regresarte al hospital-.

Tardaron media hora bajo la regadera, una vez de regreso en la habitación, mientras le ayudaba a vestirse, la oji verde no pudo contener su risa. -Entiende que si te ríes, te lastimas, idiota-. Le tentaba la idea de dejarla desnuda.

-No me digas que a ti no te hace gracia-. Se habría encogido de hombros, si eso no le doliera hasta el alma. -Siempre nos arrancamos la ropa mutuamente, y hoy luchamos para lograr que me vistas-.

Sonrió de regreso. -Admito que sí tiene su gracia-. Finalmente quedó lista. -No entiendo como batallamos tanto para ponerte un boxer y una playera sin mangas-.

Kuga alzó las cejas de modo sugestivo. -Expertas en quitar la ropa, no en ponerla de vuelta-. El rugido de su estómago les interrumpió.

-Iré a pedir comida-.

Mientras cenaban y reían, una vez más les quedó claro que su mutua compañía les reconfortaba, de un modo que no conseguían con otras personas.

Terminaron de comer.

Y cada una se fue a la habitación que le correspondía.

* * *

Paso un mes, la recuperación de Natsuki iba de maravilla, y la convivencia entre ellas aun mejor, habían descubierto que como roomies eran perfectamente compatibles.

Una de aquellas tantas tardes, la oji verde estaba en uno de los sofás de la sala, como bien era su costumbre, con los pies sobre la mesita, ese detalle no le molestaba a Shizuru, porque Kuga limpiaba al final.

Tenía un vaso con vodka en la esquina de la mesa, y su celular en la mano sana, por lo ruidos que hacía, para cierta castaña fue muy obvio lo que estaba haciendo, aunque bueno, tampoco era como que hiciera el intento de disimularlo.

Después de que Kuga colgó, Fujino salió de la cocina, su expresión dejó claro que aquello le era divertido. -Ara, así que Natsuki tenía sexo telefónico con Mai, en mi sofá-.

Volteó hacía ella, con su usual sonrisa sarcástica. -Me atrapaste-. Su sonrisa creció. Desde el inicio sabía que Shizuru podía oírle, y que ella sabía que sabía. -¿Me echas una mano con esto?-. Miró hacia su entrepierna.

La risa de Shizuru le contagió. -Que desvergonzada eres, como para que me pidas que remedie una humedad que no ha sido obra mía-. En efecto se acercó, pero para tomar su bolso del sofá.

Kuga recargó su rostro contra su mano, manteniendo el brazo apoyado en el descansabrazos. -Algo me dice que no me ayudaras-. Bajó un pie de la mesa.

-Lo haría, pero voy de salida, ya no tenemos nada en la nevera-. Abrió la puerta del departamento. -La gran Kuga tendrá que ser autosuficiente-. Le dio una última sonrisa y se fue.

Usó el plan B, que sí, era lo que Shizuru le había mencionado. Para Natsuki resultaba muy gracioso tener que recurrir a eso, ella, quien podía acostarse con quien quisiera, teniendo que masturbarse, vaya, que irónica podía ser la vida.

Terminó ese asuntito y luego fue a la cocina por un poco de agua, mientras se la tomaba, alguien tocó a la puerta, frunció el ceño, Shizuru tenía llaves, y era muy extraño recibir visitar, por eso de que al igual que Kuga, detestaba dar su dirección.

Dejó el vaso en el fregadero, volvieron a tocar, caminó a la entrada. No pensó en un detalle antes de abrir la puerta. -Ara-. Que traía puesto un jeans, sí, pero en la parte de arriba solo llevaba puesto su sostén.

Cayó en cuenta de que ese "Ara" era ridículamente familiar, sin embargo, no venía de a quien solía escuchárselo. Frente a ella había una mujer, que le dio una perfecta idea de como sería Shizuru en algunos años, con eso era suficiente para saber quien era, aun así, lo preguntó. -Buenas tardes, ¿con quien tengo el gusto?-. Su propia imagen había impactado a la recién llegada.

Se aclaró la garganta. -Buenas tardes, soy Shizuka Fujino, la madre de Shizuru-. Por reflejo, Natsuki asintió, había acertado. -¿Y usted, quien es?-.

-Kuga Natsuki, la mejor amiga de su hija-. La dejó pasar al departamento.

Contrario a lo que podría haberse creído, el ambiente estaba tan relajado que parecían amigas de toda la vida, el encanto de la oji verde podía usarse para más que fines sexuales, cuando quería podía ser la persona más agradable del planeta, y ese día quería caerle bien a la madre de su amante.

Nunca estaba de más tener aliados.

15 minutos después, Shizuru regresó al departamento. -Cariño, no encontré tus galletas preferidas-. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con que no estaban solas. -Ara, que gusto verte mamá-. Se acercó para abrazarla, el gesto fue correspondido con gran cariño. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?-.

-Bueno, señora Shizuka un placer conocerla, Shizuru estaré en la habitación-. Con prudencia, se marchó para darles privacidad.

-Una jovencita muy agradable-. La castaña suprimió las ganas de reír, a ella le constaba que Natsuki podía ser la mejor de las compañías, pero había escuchado tantas veces como le llamaban hija de puta, que aquello era algo desconcertante y gracioso. -Interesante que este viviendo contigo, y que le digas cariño-. Sonrió ante el descubrimiento, estaba bien al tanto de las preferencias de su hija.

-Es mi mejor amiga-. Se encogió de hombros. -Y está aquí temporalmente, por lo de su brazo-. Fue a la cocina por una botella de vino y dos copas.

-¿Estás segura?-. Alzó una ceja.

-¿Me estás insinuando algo?-. Regresó el gesto. -Entre Natsuki y yo, no existe esa clase de amor, mamá-.

-¿Así? ¿Y que hay entre ustedes?-. Había visto esa química que el resto del mundo percibía entre ellas.

-Algo intenso y adictivo, pero no indispensable-. Respondió con seguridad.

-Entonces, déjame decirte a que he venido-.

* * *

Cuando Shizuru entró a la habitación con una expresión que distaba mucho de ella, Natsuki dejó su celular sin pensarlo. -¿Ha pasado algo malo?-. Conocía a la castaña, algo había conseguido sorprenderla, y eso no era fácil, incluso a ella le costaba a veces.

-Mi mamá me ha pedido que me comprometa-. Procedió a contarle toda la historia a su amante, con lujo de detalles excesivamente exactos.

Su madre había comenzado diciendo que la idea no era pretender intentar imponerle nada, que estaba al tanto de sus preferencias y que no se oponía a ellas, una vez establecido eso, le dijo que había surgido una oportunidad excepcional con la familia Kanzaki, una donde ambas familias podrían ganar mucho mediante un sencillo matrimonio, con el detalle de que el heredero de los Kanzaki era un hombre, aunque eso no era el mayor problema, de hecho no era nada, comparado con eso de que aquello era un compromiso de proporciones épicas.

Precisamente uno de esos compromisos que Shizuru evitaba a toda costa.

Natsuki frunció el ceño, esperando la parte del relato que le diera sentido a todo.

Pero como Shizuka conocía el repudió de su hija a las restricciones, le dijo una larga lista de beneficios que podría sacarle a ese matrimonio, uno que solo tendría que durar un par de años, para luego divorciarse.

-¿Aceptaste?-. Preguntó con curiosidad. Con lo que Shizuru iba a ganar de ese teatro, vaya, incluso la propia Kuga habría considerado decir que sí en su lugar.

-Nos comprometeremos la próxima semana-. Hablar de matrimonio con su amante era un poco irreal. -Solo espero que Reito Kanzaki entienda la situación también-.

Tan directa como era, Natsuki fue al punto. -¿Quieres que desaparezca?-. No planeaba arruinarle la jugada a Shizuru, después de todo, antes que su amante, era su mejor amiga. -¿O quieres seguir acostándote conmigo aun casada?-. Mostró una pequeña sonrisa, una que bien podría ser la de despedida.

Le encantaba estar con Shizuru, pero no le considerable indispensable para vivir, disfrutaba su calor cuando se podía, más no le añoraba cuando no.

Los ojos carmines le contemplaron un largo rato, en silencio, silencio que inclinó la balanza a la opción número uno. -Quédate-. Sonrió. -Eres la única constante entre las variables de mi vida-. Le besó. -Y necesitaré una buena amante para sobrellevar ese matrimonio-.

-Felicidades por tu compromiso-. Los ojos esmeralda brillaron con excitación. -Tu marido no sabrá porque no logra que su esposa gima en la cama-. Le guiñó un ojo. -No podrá superarme-.

* * *

Shizuru conoció a su prometido, era un hombre atractivo, pero la inteligencia no era su fuerte, lo supo cuando este cometió el error de comenzar a sentir algo por ella, para cuando se dio cuenta, Reito ya estaba enamorado de Shizuru, y creyó que ella también se había enamorado.

Kanzaki no conocía lo suficiente a Fujino, ese era el problema.

Unas semanas después, Kanzaki y Kuga se conocieron, la oji verde se presentó como la mejor amiga de Shizuru, él, sumergido en su ignorancia, se sintió feliz de conocer a una de las personas más importantes para su prometida, y así como Fujino le dejó creer que lo amaba, Natsuki le dejó creer que eran amigos.

Sabían que en cualquier momento la bomba podría estallarles en la cara, y se divertían con eso, así como años atrás se divirtieron en los centros nocturnos jugando con las mujeres.

El tiempo pasó, y en lugar de sospechar la verdad, Reito solo confió más en ellas.

Así llegaron a la noche antes de la boda.

Tras quitarle la chaqueta -¿Asistirás?-. Le desabotonó la blusa.

-Como si la madrina de bodas fuese a quedarse fuera-. Contestó antes de besarle. -Vamos, procuraré no dejarte marcas, para que la novia este impecable mañana-. Sonrió mientras se levantaban del sofá para irse a la habitación.

* * *

El día de la boda, como bien dijo, Natsuki se presentó en el evento, pero no lo hizo sola, llevó a Mai Tokiha con ella, con el pequeño detalle, de que esta no sabía por boca de Kuga quien era la novia.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que es ella-. Pero tenía una idea bastante acertada.

-¿Quién?-. Preguntó Natsuki, haciéndose la desentendida, todo eso le era tan divertido, que en verdad debía ser algo cruel, como para disfrutarlo tanto.

La de mirada lila le vio y negó con la cabeza. -Nunca cambiaras, Natsuki-. Aun así, no soltó su mano. -Has venido a la boda de tu amante, con tu otra amante, ¿no es así?-.

Hubo un encogimiento de hombros, una mirada cínica y una sonrisa cargada de sorna. -Pues sí, es la boda de Shizuru, y he venido contigo, porque yo vivo sin restricciones, hago lo que me viene en gana-. Acompañó a Mai a su asiento, y luego se fue a su lugar, sería ella quien les diera los anillos a los novios.

-Dices que vives sin restricciones Natsuki, pero esa mujer te tiene en la palma de su mano-. Observó los ojos con los que Kuga veía a Shizuru, mientras caminaba hacía el altar. -Ambas dicen que nunca han sentido amor-. También pudo ver los ojos carmines, deduciendo que ese brillo no era gracias al novio. -Pero creo que se quieren más de lo que admiten-.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo.

Durante la fiesta, Natsuki fue la primera en acercarse a los recién casados para felicitarlos, primero abrazó a Shizuru. -Cariño, será interesante meterse con una casada-. Le susurró al oído, la castaña sonrió con ese matiz de complicidad que compartían.

Luego abrazó a Reito, este le correspondió de buena gana, sin saber que cuando terminara su luna de miel, lo primero que haría su esposa, sería ir al departamento de Natsuki Kuga.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Gracias por leerme.

Esta ha sido la última historia del año. Terminaré Campamento Mestizo y luego comenzare a publicar otro fic que ya estoy trabajando.


End file.
